Many people have a favorite keepsake that they desire to display, but are reluctant to do so because the item is small and easily lost, or because it is fragile and readily broken if mishandled. Mishandling can take place during periods of cleaning due to dust accummulation, or during display when the item is passed from hand to hand. Oftimes such items are translucent or transparent and made of materials such as milkglass, precious and semiprecious stones. In certain instances the keepsake may be made of plastic and still have value, such as an item from childhood, etc.
Frequently the owner or collector may have the desire to enhance the beauty of the object as by illuminating same, either continuously or intermittently. Intermittent lighting such as repetitive flashes will draw the viewer's attention to that particular item.
To the inventor's knowledge there has never been available previously a lighted display chamber for small articles of value that is both functional and decorative. Accordingly, it is one object of this invention to provide a lighted display chamber for small articles.
Another object is to provide an illuminated display chamber that features intermittent lighting.
Yet another object is to provide such a chamber or display case with light actuation means that does not detract from the beauty and line of the article.
Still another object is to provide a display chamber that will maintain the object being viewed relatively dust free.
These and other objects of this invention are in part set forth in the following specification, or will in part appear obvious therefrom.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.